


My Time Is Up!

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Category: In Time (2011), In Time AU - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?”<br/>Lisa has always been cynical about having a soul mate predestined since before you're born, but when her time is up all her fears take in place</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Time Is Up!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I found on Tumblr: http://youremybrandnewday.tumblr.com/post/84793166680/sp0tlessmiind-tiptreecrossing  
> And added to it myself, it belongs to no fandom at all. This is just personal.

Ever since i was a little girl I’ve been told about the timer I had on my left wrist, well not just me, it was on everyone’s wrist. We’d been taught, at school and by our parents, that those numbers were a countdown to when we meet our "soul mates". I honestly always made fun of it, I never took this seriously, but then my time was approaching.

A week earlier, I checked my timer for the first time in a few months and realized how close the date was. I spent the entire week making jokes about it, while feeling nervous and overwhelmed the entire time.

My timer is growing thin, the days are at 0, the hours are at 0, and all that was left were the minutes and the seconds, turning away and racing my heart beats.

It was now at 2 minutes, and my heart has never beaten faster than this. I don’t even know why I’m so nervous. I never believed in this stuff, and I was always cynical about it.

1 minute and 30 seconds left and I’m shaking like a leaf. this was going to be disastrous. Off course I would meet my “soul mate” at the animal shelter, it’s where I spend most of my time.

1 minute left, and I’m sweating like Poogey; our favorite over-weight pug. I look around and there is no one at all. It’s 3 am and people don’t really adopt any pets in the middle of the night.

As my minutes turn to zero. I start to wonder if I really had a “soul mate”. I’m so scared, I can’t believe I would even consider the idea. Meeting the person you are to spend the rest of your life with, like this, is silly. Everything being set since before you are born is just ridiculous. You should fall in love with the person you wanna be with forever, you should hand pick them, not have them thrust upon you.

The turning of my timer to 5 seconds shook me out of my thoughts, as I kept glancing at the door waiting for someone to walk in.

0 seconds. 

I look around, no one came in, no one around. It’s just me and Poogey. My heart sank in as the fearful thought settled in my head. I guess all those years of mocking it, finally worked.

I have no “soul mate”.

But that’s okay, that means I have the choice, I have the opportunity to make my own decision as to who I wanna be with.

It’s now been 30 seconds since my timer stopped.

A warm tear falls on my cheek as the shocking realization sinks in. I have no "soul mate". I bend down to get a klinex from my bottom drawer, and I find a small Yorkie just sitting there looking at me quizzically. I look at him/her, smile and pick the cutie pie up.

"Where did you come from? I guess you’re my soul mate, buddy" I said trying to cheer myself up as i pet the puppy’s head.

A sudden noise pulled my attention towards the glass doors. I looked up and there was this frantic, cute brunette girl running through the doors. Her hair a complete mess, she was wearing a red plaid shirt, and some black jeans. She was short and chubby and had square black frames for glasses.

"Sarah" her name tag read.

She looked up at me, with a frightened look in her eyes, but smiled and sighed of relief when she saw the dog in my arms. It took a few seconds for her to realize it, but she looked at her left wrist, and back at me, and then back her timer. We smiled at each other, and started laughing.

I guess if i had the choice, to choose my soul mate, I wouldn’t have chosen anyone besides Sarah.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments if you liked it, please and thank you :)


End file.
